Family
by Sharokian
Summary: Family Is a story of a twelve year old girl who is chosen as the district 4 tribute female tribute. Follow her journey through her own games, the aftermath and the revolution. Watch her grow closer to Finnick as he becomes the brother she never had. Just give it a chance and you might enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my first Fanfiction on this account. It's not my first ever fanfiction but it is my first Hunger Games fanfiction.**  
**I think I should probably tell you a bit about this story. BASICALLY this story is about a 12 year old girl in District 4 with no family whatsoever and she gets reaped for the hunger games. She meets Mags and Finnick and Finnick becomes like a brother to her.**  
**This story is the story of her life through her games, the aftermath and the revolution. **  
**Just to let you know, Annie does not exist in this fanfic. Sorry Finnick and Annie fans but this story would be a lot easier if she isn't in it. Also some things will be different in this story, I wont tell you all the surprises but I will let you know that I wont be killing Finnick off because I love him so much and I don't think he should have died. **  
**And with that, I will let you read my story...**

**_Lilys POV:_**  
I cracked open one eye as I felt the sun glaring down on my face. I sighed when I remembered it was Reaping Day. This year would be the first time my name would be entered. It was unlikely I would get picked as my name was only entered once. What did it matter if I was reaped anyway? I had no family I would leave behind. I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck as I looked around the hollow tree I had found the night before. As you can probably guess by now, I'm homeless. My parents died when I was six and I have been homeless ever since.  
I got up and climbed down the tree I had been sleeping in. As I walked through the woods on the way to the beach to get washed I started wondering what it would be like to get reaped. It would be great to win, all the money I wanted and a huge house in the victors village? Now that, would be amazing. But then again, would a twelve year old like me stand a chance against 17 year old Careers? Probably not. I may be twelve but I don't look it. I am so incredibly small and thin that I look like an 8 year old.  
After a quick wash in the ocean I opened the little satchel I had with me that carried the few posessions I had. I pulled out my best outfit and put it on, thankful that there was no one at the beach to see me. My outfit was a simple white tshirt with denim overalls and a yellow ribbon as a belt. I brushed my hair with my fingers and put on my blue trainers. I stood up and swung my satchel over my shoulder as I made my way towards the square.

When I arrived at the square I was hearded into the section with all the other twelve year old girls. Most of them looked terrified expect for a couple of them. My eyes scanned the stage as I looked at this years mentors. Finnick Odair and Mags. Mags looked so friendly. Apparently she had a stroke two years ago and she couldn't talk now. Just then Zowie (AN: Z-OW-ee) Echo. (Weird name, I know) The District 4 escort tottered onto the stage. She had a mane of bright purple hair that was piled on top of her head and her skin was a strange shade of blue. She tapped the microphone, cleared her throat and said  
"Welcome, Welcome, to the reaping of the district 4 tributes for the 73rd annual hunger games. One courageous young man and woman will be chosen to represent district four and possibly win the title of champion for the 73rd hunger games" .  
I scoffed quietly, no one from district four had won the games since Finnick did, and that was 8 years ago.  
"Now, Ladies first"  
I held my breath as she tottered on her six inch heels over to the females bowl. She put one hand with claw like nails into the bowl and swirled her fingers around until she grabbed one slip of paper. Slowly she pulled the name out of the bowl and you could hear a pin drop in the square, the air was so thick with tension. She unwraveled the paper, cleared her throat and said  
"Lily Cyrus"  
My eyes widened as everyone looked around them, wondering who this girl was. I slowly raised my hand and everyone around me cleared a path for me up to the stage. As I walked towards the stage I could hear people whispering around me  
"Who is that?"  
"She looks to young"  
"She can't be twelve"  
"She's so skinny"  
I started to climb the small steps up to the stage. As I walked across the stage and looked at the mentors both of their eyes where wide as they took in how small I was.  
"Come here now darling" Zowie grabbed my hand and pulled me sharply to her side.  
"And now for the boys" Silence fell again as she pulled out the name of the male tribute  
"Hunter Waxley" The eighteen year old pen roared in approval as a HUGE boy bounded up the stage with a massive grin on his face.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes for the 73rd annual hunger games, Lily Cyrus and Hunter Waxley!"

_**Finnicks POV:**___  
I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw the size of the tribute girl as she walked onto the stage. She looked about six and she was incredibly skinny. She had brown hair that fell just past her shoulders and piercing green eyes. I heard Mags gasp next to me as she too took in the sight of her. This would be the youngest tribute I had ever mentored.  
As the two tributes where lead into the Justice building and into seperate rooms to say goodbye to their families I helped Mags out of her chair and followed them in.  
I couldn't help but notice the massive queue of people already lined up to say goodbye to Hunter and then no one outside Lilys room.  
"Should we go see her?" I asked Mags "She doesn't seem to have anyone"  
Mags nodded and we opened the door to her room. Across the room she was sat on the red velvet sofa with her knees pulled right up to her chest and wide eyes staring across the room. She looked startled when she saw us but gave us a small smile.  
We walked over towards her and sat down on two armchairs near the sofa.  
"Hi Lily" I said "I'm Finnick"  
"Hi Finnick, Hello Mags" she answered in a small voice  
My heart broke as I looked at her.  
"Do you not have anybody to say goodbye to you?" I asked her gently  
"No, I don't have any family." she said  
As she said this I saw her clutch the satchel at her side closer to her  
Before I could answer a peacekeeper came in.  
"Times up you two, you can talk to her on the train."  
I gave Lily a small smile and helped Mags over to the door. Just as we where about to leave I heard the peacekeeper.  
"You wont be needing this anymore" I looked over my shoulder and saw him grab her satchel  
"Hey, that's mine, give it back!" Lily shouted, jumping up and trying to grab it out of his hands  
The peacekeeper grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and hoisted her up  
"Listen here you little br-"  
"Hey! Let go of her!" I said  
The peacekeeper dropped her and turned to glare at me  
"Give me the bag, I'll get rid of it"  
The peacekeeper handed me the bag  
"But-" Lily began but I cut her off with a -just trust me- look.  
"Come on" The peacekeeper said to her gruffly and pushed her out the room.  
I looked at Mags, "It looks like we have a little firecracker on our hands" I said  
Mags just smiled.

**I hope you liked the first chapter! Please leave me a review of what you thought about it, it would mean a lot. I will probably update again today so keep an eye on the story!**  
**Bye! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I just want to say a huge thank you to you if you are still reading this, it means a lot. I haven't got any reviews yet so if you could just drop me one, even a little one, that would be great :)**

**I forgot to put this in my last chapter but;**

**Disclaimer: I am not Suzanne Collins (Sadly) So I do not own the Hunger games or any of the characters, I only own my OC Lily Cyrus**

**So with that over and done with, on with Chapter Two!**

**Lilys POV**

I was sat on an incredibly soft bed in the bedroom I was staying in on the train to the Capitol.  
I didn't really know how to feel. On one hand I was scared out of my wits at the prospect of most likely dying in the next week but on the other hand I was in awe. I thought about how amazing it would be to win. To have so much money and a house of my own for once in my life. I could buy what I wanted and live comfortably.  
But I wasn't stupid. I knew no one came out of the games the same as they went in. And I knew that the Victors weren't left alone once they won. It could never be that easy. President Snow would never allow it.  
I decided I better get ready for dinner. Earlier, Zowie had showed me my room and told me to pick something nice out to wear and she would collect me for dinner in about ten minutes.  
I pulled the wardrobe door opened and was surprised at what I saw. There where rails and rails of dresses, tops, trousers and skirts and tons of shoes. I wanted to wear something I was comfortable with so I picked out a lace white top and a pair of shorts and strapped on a pair of white sandals with flowers on. Just as I was smoothing down my top, there was a knock at the door.  
I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Zowie and Hunter.  
"Come come Lily, dinner awaits" she said in a high pitched voice.  
I followed her and Hunter out of the room. We made our way through a couple of rooms until we came intot the dining room. Finnick and Mags were already seated but I didn't look at them. My eyes widened as I saw the table. The table was entirely covered with more food than I had ever seen in a life time. Every kind of meat, pork, beef, chicken, lamb and some I didn't even know. Rich pasteries, vegetables and food I had never even seen before.  
I saw Finnick chuckle at my reaction as I took my seat at the table. Everybody started helping themselves to food but I didn't even know where to start. Sensing my uncertainty, Finnick said  
"Why don't you try the Lamb, it's really good" .  
I decided to follow his advice, even though I had never had lamb before.  
Zowie started up a conversation about the latest 'in' colour but I wasn't really paying attention. In fact, I don't think anyone was.  
"So" started Finnick "How are you guys?"  
Before I could answer Hunter replied  
"Absolutely bloody fantastic, I got reaped for crying out loud. I have so got this in the bag" .  
I looked at him uneasily, part of me thinks we definitely wont be in an alliance together.  
Finnick looked at him in disbelief for a moment but then slowly turned his attention to me.  
"And what about you Lily?" he asked me  
"I'm okay, part of me is terrified but the other part of me is kind of in awe. I mean, imagine winning, I probably wont but Imagine the big house you get in the Victors Village. I always thought they where beautiful." I said timidly  
Finnick smiled at me but Hunter scoffed  
"Of course you're not going to win. A little puny kid like you wont stand a chance against someone like me in the arena"  
Everyones gaze turned to him as I put down my knife and fork  
"I have just as good a chance of winning the games as you do, it's not all about brute force you know."  
I saw Finnick smirk and I felt a bit of pride about standing up to Hunter.  
"Yeah, as if some brains is going to do any good when I plunge my sword into your stomach"  
Zowie gasped as I stood up from the table with fury.  
"That is enough Hunter" growled Finnick  
"If you keep up with that attitude, you're not going to make any friends in the arena and you will be higher up on their kill list" I snarled, and with that I walked out the room but not before I heard him mutter  
"You better watch your back kid."

**Finnicks POV:**

I couldn't believe Lily had stood up to Hunter like that. When I first saw her I thought she would be a timid little girl who wouldn't be able to defend herself but now I can see she has spirit, and that will definitely come in handy in the arena. Soon after, everybody had finished their dinner and Zowie turned to me.  
"It's almost time for the Recap of the reapings, you better go get Lily"  
I nodded and stood up from my place. As I made my way towards Lilys room, I remembered her satchel. I quickly went to my room which was surprisingly opposite Lilys and retrieved it.  
It was a tattered old, brown satchel. I thought about looking in it, to see what was in it that was so precious that she would stand up to a peacekeeper for but I decided against it, It wasn't my place to snoop in her belongings.  
I left my room and knocked on her door.  
"Lily, it's Finnick. Can I come in?" I asked  
"Sure" she replied from inside.  
I opened the door and stepped inside. I saw that Lily had changed into a pair of long pyjama bottoms and a long sleeved top.  
"Here" I said simply and handed her her satchel  
She jumped up from her bed and took it off me  
"Thank you thank you thank you" she squealed, hugging it to her chest  
I ruffled her hair, "no problem kiddo. The recap of the reapings is on and Zowie sent me to come and get you.  
She nodded and followed me out of the room, but not before sliding the satchel under her bed.  
We got into the living room and Hunter shot daggers at Lily but she just glared back in return.  
We both sat down on the sofa, Lily beside me and waited for the recap to start.  
Suddenly, Caeser Flickerman appeared on the screen,  
"Welcome everybody" he said with a wide grin "Today, 24 tributes, a boy and girl from each district was chosen to take part in this years hunger games" . "Let's take a look shall we?"  
The screen changed to a stage in the middle of a square. A one appeared in the corner of the screen as the female tribute for district one bounded onto the stage  
"Wow, she looks like a strong competitior" said Caeser. "That is Romilda Wade. Her brother won the games 5 years ago, the other tributes better watch out for her"  
"Next, Cormac Davis." A huge boy walked onto the stage proudly "Another strong tribute, things are looking good for District 1" .  
I saw Lily out of the corner of my eye curl closer to me as she saw their huge muscles and evil faces.  
The screen then switched to District 2 where a girl called Venus appeared on stage, she had shining grey hair and purple eyes. The male tribute was a tall boy named Wolf who had a hungry expression on his face.  
Lily curled closer to me so I put my arm around her and whispered reassurances in her ear.  
After the District 3 Tributes where chosen, the screen switched to District 4.  
Lily tensed beside me as her name was called on screen  
"Wow" said Caeser "What a small girl, and look how skinny she is. She doesn't seem to be old enough to be reaped"  
Then Hunters name was called and he ran up onto the stage smiling proudly.  
" Look at that young man, he seems to have a lot of admirers. I hope he isn't too big headed and smug. He wont last five minutes against the other tributes if he is."  
Hunter growled next to me at that comment.  
Apart from a pair of cousins from district 7 and a boy volunteering for his brother in district 11, there where no other interesting tributes.  
Mags turned off the screen as Hunter growled  
"That is Bullshit, I'm not big headed and smug, that capitol freak better watch his back when I go for my interview." he shouted.  
"Young man, I have had quite enough of that language" said Zowie  
"Oh shut up you annoying woman, you're just as bad as the rest of them" Zowie looked shocked as Hunter stood up and left the room.  
"Hunter" I shouted after him but I got no response  
Lily pulled away from me "Who does he think he is?!" she exclaimed. "He can't talk to you like that". Lily stood up  
"Just leave it Lily" I sighed  
"No! He can't get away with that" she said as she left the room in pursuit of Hunter.  
I put a hand to my forehead "That Hunter is a complete twat" I groaned and Mags nodded in agreement.

**Lilys POV:**

I barged into Hunters room not caring that I didn't knock.  
He rolled over to look at me from his bed "What do you want Brat?" he growled at me.  
"You can't talk to Zowie like that, you can't talk to anyone like that. Who do you think you are?!" I shouted.  
Hunter stood up from his bed  
"Don't tell me what I can and can't do you twit, I can talk to whoever I want however I want." he growled back.  
"No you can't!" I retorted  
"Go away you stupid bitch" he shouted coming right up to my face.  
"No! Not until you apologise to Zowie!" I said  
Hunter didn't say anything, he just pulled back his giant hand and slapped me across the face. The slap was so hard it sent me flying across the floor. I put my hand up to my face, I could already feel it burning.  
Before I could say or do anything, Finnick burst into the room. He came over to me and picked me up.  
"You lay another hand on her again and I swear to god I will kill you!" he growled before leaving the room with me.

Finnick took me back to my room and sat me on my bed. He went into the bathroom and brought back an ice cold flannel.  
"Here, put that on your cheek, it should stop the bleeding." he said and handed me the flannel.  
I put it to my cheek as he continued talking "That was very brave what you said to Hunter, Zowie appreciates it, even though she doesn't show it. " he finished smiling at me  
I smiled and thanked him and he stood up.  
"Get some sleep little one, we should be arriving in the Capitol tomorrow for your first day of training" he said and ruffled my hair.  
I said good night to him and put the flannel on the bedside table. As I snuggled down into my covers,I smiled to myself, I was really starting to like Finnick Odair.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I am going to start trying to update at least once a day so keep checking back on my story everyday to see if there is an update.**  
**Don't forget to Favourite or follow the story and if you are feeling extra nice, you could review too! ^^**  
**Until next time, goodbye!**


End file.
